


Don't Hold It All Inside

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes and Finn may not have been the best of friends, but she has her own memories and her own reasons for singing a song for him. A Long overdue Quarterback reaction fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hold It All Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my phone since the episode aired, I didn't know how to finish it. But some people didn't think it made sense for Mercedes to sing "I'll Stand By You" or to know anything about Finn and that song. So this is me giving them a reason. Three years later.

Sometimes, Mercedes gets mad at God. The kind of mad where she just wants to scream at him and ask him, "Why?" She knows she's not supposed to feel like that. That The Bible says, "lean not on your own understanding," and "The Lord moves in mysterious ways," and "walk by faith and not by sight." And she tries, so hard to do those things and to be that person. 

But some days it's hard and she just gets so mad. 

She's never been one to believe that only Christians get into heaven or deserve good things. Because she knows the Hudson-Hummel family, knows them as well as her own. She knows they're good, kind people. And she knows they deserve all the good things in the world. So she just can't wrap her mind why it had to be Finn of all people, that they lost so young. 

She knows most people don't really think she and Finn were tight. She was one of the main people to call him out in Glee Club, she resented him and Rachel so much. But they talked, a lot. Especially after she started dating Sam. Summer dates usually turned into double dates with Finn and Rachel or even triple dates when Kurt and Blaine would join them. It was honestly the best summer of her life until Sam moved. 

It was Finn, that came to her the day after Sam moved and talked to her.   
It wasn’t a good morning. They’d thrown a going away party for Sam the night before, and she and Sam had spent a good chunk of that night secluded, alone in Rachel’s Dad’s craft room, shutting out their well meaning friends because they just wanted to spend some time alone together.   
When Mercedes woke up that morning she had a headache from all the crying she did, and for the first time that summer, she was actually kind of happy that Kurt was too busy planning his fabulous senior year and fabulous New York Life with Rachel and Blaine to be bothered with anything else, because she wasn’t in the mood for company.   
She was halfway through watching The Color Purple and having a good cry with her Mom when there was a knock at the door. She wiped her eyes and went to answer, not concerned that her hair was still wrapped and she was still in pajamas and house shoes, she assumed it was someone from church or one of her brother’s friends looking for him since he actually came home for the summer. She was quite surprised to see Finn standing there awkwardly with a Sara Lee Cheesecake in his hand.  
“Finn, what are you doing here?  
“Well, um, Sam just left. He came to my house this morning and he was like really sad and stuff, and then I thought you’d probably be really sad too because when I think about Rachel leaving and going to New York next year, I feel like I’m gonna throw up. And when Kurt is sad about Blaine going to school all the way at Dalton next year he eats a lot of cheesecake, but I didn’t have enough money for his fancy cheesecake, but my Mom likes this kind, so I brought you cheesecake. Plus, I know that Kurt and Rachel have kind of been ignoring everyone a lot lately, so I know they didn’t come here to do like chick code stuff. I don’t wanna do chick code stuff, but we can eat this cheesecake...or whatever.”   
Mercedes smiles despite herself, “Thank you Finn, come in. I was watching a movie with my Mom, but I doubt it’s anything you wanna watch.”   
Finn follows Mercedes into the house and she leads him to the den where he Mom is still watching the movie.   
“Hello Finn, I wasn’t expecting you, how are Carole and Burt?”   
“Hi Mrs. Jones. They’re good.”  
“Tell them I said hello, let them know I sent them an invitation for the church picnic, I know your Mom always enjoys it. I’ll leave you two kids to it, I’ve got some errands to run,” Mercedes’s Mom stops the movie and heads out leaving Mercedes and Finn watching each other awkwardly.  
“You saw Sam this morning?”  
“Yeah. He was kind of a mess, like crying and stuff. I tried to make him feel better and told him he probably wouldn’t get slushied at his new school. And maybe he’ll be in a rival glee club, but it would be okay because Blaine is also in a rival glee club and he’s not the enemy or anything.”  
“The chances of Blaine still being a Warbler by the time school starts is pretty slim the way Kurt keeps nagging him to transfer.”  
Finn stops, “You don’t think he will though, right? Because he’s king of the Warblers, why would he leave that? He wouldn’t be king of the New Directions.”  
“Worried he’d take your throne? If Jesse St. James didn’t, I doubt Blaine would. He wouldn’t even try, he’s way too nice.”  
“Sure. Maybe not. Whatever. Anyway, Sam wanted me to give you a letter he wrote you, and I didn’t read it, and he said to read it by yourself, so when I leave you can read it.”   
Finn pulls a crumpled up envelope from his pocket and gives it to Mercedes.  
“He really likes you. Like way more than he liked Quinn or Santana. He for real liked you.” Mercedes nods, she tried not to think about the fact that he’d dated either of them before her.   
“They both did him dirty,” she says instead.  
“They’re kind of like that. But Quinn isn’t always terrible, just when she knows she can win.”  
“I guess you’d know. Sorry, that was mean.”   
“Not really. I was horrible to Sam to get back together with Quinn. I don’t even remember why anymore. But Sam was still my friend after that.”  
“He’s a good guy. He cares about people.”  
“Even when they don’t deserve it. You do that too.”   
They’re silent again.  
“You’re not that different, Finn. You came back to Glee Club after you found out Quinn’s baby wasn’t yours. That was pretty messed up, Lord knows if I would have been that strong.”   
Finn nods, they both sigh. Mercedes flips channels on the TV. Finn smiles to himself.  
“You know how my Mom found out about Quinn being pregnant?”   
“No. Just that she let Quinn move in with you.”  
“She found me singing to it.”   
“Into Quinn’s belly?”  
“No, into the sonogram.”  
Mercedes shakes her head and stands up, “Come on, let’s eat this cheesecake. I think you’re long overdue for drowning your sorrows. I’m gonna teach you the one thing the chick code has over the guy code.”  
“What’s that?”   
“Eating your feelings.”   
They spent that afternoon eating cheesecake and talking about Glee club. It was the only time Mercedes hung out with Finn alone. She never told anyone about that day. But she was thankful to have it.   
She’ll never understand why they never hung out like that again. They had more in common than she thought they did. And they had that afternoon.   
When she stands in front of Glee club and sings, she thinks of Sara Lee cheesecake and the summer afternoon they spent together.


End file.
